


Support Group

by Wildecate



Category: Supernatural, The A Team - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildecate/pseuds/Wildecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in a support group to get over his fear of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Group

Dean glared silently at the smiling middle aged woman as she perkily suggested they do a "name round". He hated her, he hated Sam and he hated flying. God, how he hated flying. And somehow, he was yet to figure out how exactly, Sam had persuaded him into "therapy". Some sort of group to help him get over his fear of flying. He looked around at the others in the group, the usual bunch of misfits. The silence suddenly hit him and he realised it was his turn.

"Hi," he said, hiding the seething resentment in his voice. "My name's Dean. I hate flying. My brother thinks this group will help me."

"Well that's just great," the woman gushed. "So now we all know each other, let's break into pairs. I want you to make a list of all the things that you hate about flying and then we'll come back together as a group and go through them. Off you go now."

Dean was so busy glaring at the woman he didn't notice that everyone else had found a partner. He groaned and raised his hand embarrassed. The woman pointed to another figure, standing on his own and Dean raised his eyebrows and then sauntered over to where the other man was standing.

"Guess we're stuck with each other," Dean tried in a conversational tone. "I'm Dean."

The man turned to look at Dean and then looked down at Dean's outstretched hand. He stretched out his own hand and shook Dean's carefully, the heavy gold bracelets around his meaty wrist jangling. He answered in a deep voice.

"BA Barracus."

**********************

"Who are you here for?"

Sam turned round to see who had spoken. An older white haired man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth was sitting on a bench outside the hall where the "Get Over Your Flying Fear" session was taking place.

"My brother. You?"

"A friend."

Silence fell for a minute and then Sam joined the man on the bench.

"I'm Sam," he offered his hand and his companion shook his, smiling peaceably through his cigar.

"Call me Colonel."

Several wise ass comments regarding fried chicken went through Sam's brain but he settled for a polite "Nice to meet you."

"Wise decision." The Colonel was obviously a mindreader. "That your car?" He nodded over at the Impala.

"Yep." Sam neglected to mention that it was technically Dean's car.

"Nice car. Not a long of trunk space though." The Colonel was appreciative.

"What do you drive?" Sam asked and the Colonel nodded to a big black van with a red stripe along the side. "Oh."

"Oh she'll fool you. Especially with my friend at the wheel."

"And plenty of space for whatever you need it for." Sam agreed.

"Groceries, people. Salt." The Colonel rose to his feet and winked at Sam who was staring up at him in astonishment. "Nice to meet you Sam Winchester."

Sam watched the man disappear off across the car park and a thought hit him. He had never told the Colonel his last name..


End file.
